


Bonding

by vgsfshade6116



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DAD76, Gen, some simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgsfshade6116/pseuds/vgsfshade6116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana's pet rabbit goes missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

“Maaaatriiiix,” Hana called out. “Where are you? I have some nice tasty collard greens for you.” She shook the salad bowl.

It may not have been a smart idea, bringing an animal with her when she ran off to join an illegal vigilante organization, but she was not going to leave Matrix at home. She loved the little bunny rabbit, and she knew Matrix just wouldn’t be happy with her parents.  Plus her fans loved seeing Matrix. Whenever he popped up during her streams, there would be a huge boost in views, and the comments section would blow up with everyone squeeing over cute he was.

Hana peeked into the other team members’ rooms, calling for her rabbit as she did so. She had snooped around their rooms before, but because the base hadn’t had a good cleaning in a long time, all the rooms had an unpleasant musty smell that kept her from digging deep into them.  She really didn’t want to go poking around closets for her missing rabbit, god knew what could be hiding in them.

She came up to Soldier: 76’s room. She had seen the grizzled old soldier several times already, mostly around lunch. He sat apart from everyone else, rebuffing all attempts at conversation from his old teammates. Hana had already made a few jokes at him about his receding hairline, to which he only grunted in response. She had a feeling that she wouldn’t enjoy a mission where they were together.

As she opened the door, she heard chewing noises. Hana looked down, and there was Matrix, chewing on what was evidently Soldier: 76’s boots. “Nooooooo! Matrix! Bad!” She put the salad bowl down and scooped Matrix up from the floor. “Now I’m going to get into trouble when 76 sees this-”

“See what?”

“Eep!” Hana turned around, and there was Soldier: 76, standing in the doorway, hands on his hips. Hana tried to shuffle over to hide the ruined boots from his sight, but 76 shot a look at her and she stopped.

76 stepped inside, looking between the boots and Matrix. Hana clutched Matrix tighter and turned her body to hide him from 76. She didn’t think that 76 was the type of person to hurt animals, but she wasn’t going to risk anything.

76 stepped forward, and took off his visor. To Hana’s surprise, he held his hand out to Matrix, letting the rabbit sniff it. Once Matrix had a good whiff of his scent, 76 gently petted the rabbit’s ears. He looked Hana. “What’s his name?”

“Matrix…Um, aren’t you mad?”

76 shook his head. “A pair of boots isn’t something to get worked up over.” He grabbed the salad bowl and took a leaf out, holding it up to Matrix. The bunny happily began to munch on it. Shock of shocks, Hana saw 76 smile slightly.

Hana put Matrix down and sat cross-legged on the floor. She took a leaf from the salad bowl and fed it to her rabbit. “So…you like rabbits? I didn’t think you did, you seem like the tough, manly-man kind of guy.”

76 sat down across from her and petted Matrix.  “I actually had one when I was a kid. His name was Jake. I begged my parents for a dog on my birthday. My mom gave me Jake instead. After the initial disappointment, I wasn’t able to resist his charms. He was the sweetest thing.”

Matrix lied down and closed his eyes, enjoying the attention he was getting.  “I got Matrix when I was 14, not long before I started gaming professionally. He’s actually where I got my logo from.” Hana said as she petted the rabbit. “What happened to Jake?”

The smile dropped from 76’s face. “Died. Old age.”

“Oh…” Hana looked away from 76. She knew that rabbits didn’t often live past 10 years. At some point, Matrix would die too, but she didn’t want to think about that at all.

76 put his hand on her shoulder. “Hey. I can tell that you’re taking good care of him. Make the most of your time with him.”

Hana looked up at 76 and nodded, a slight smile coming to her face. “Thanks. Um, Mr. 76…?”

“Yes?”

“If you want, you can always drop by my room so we can play with Matrix together.”

He nodded. “I’ll drop by when I can.”

Hana smiled, and picked up Matrix and the salad bowl. She waved goodbye as she left the room.


End file.
